All Over The Road
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Precious93's request: Road Trip. Clintasha. Smut filled, Clintasha road trip. Need I say anymore? 'IN THIS TOGETHER' series.


**Fanfic:**** All Over The Road, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,090.****  
****Summary:**_**Precious93**_**'s request: Road Trip. Clintasha. Smut filled, Clintasha road trip. Need I say any more?** **'IN THIS TOGETHER' series.****  
****Author's Note:**** Seriously, guys, you all need to check out **_**Precious93**_**'s stories... Her ideas are just simply amazing... Her work puts mine to absolute and utter shame :) Like come on, you should be writing your own novel, Hun. :) I'm serious, no joke.**

**And **_**Precious93**_**, I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy :) Hehe, I think you know why the title is as it is... Given the fact that this is your request... **

**This is set before Natasha and Clint have the twins, way before Avengers, Iron Man 2 and Thor... I guess, probably seven years before my current chapter in '**_**One Step at a Time' (**__**meaning no kids yet**__**)**_**... Just a little head's up before reading :)**

_**Seven Years Ago... Clint and Natasha's car on a road in the middle of nowhere, America...2007**_

"Clint, seriously, where are we going?" Natasha asked for what seemed to be like the millionth time within the past hour. The red head pouted at her husband as the archer only smirked in reply and kept his sunglass covered eyes on the road.

"Nat, we have a week off... I promise you'll enjoy where we're going," Clint replied, grinning as the red head moaned in slight frustration.

"You do remember that I have several times _less_ patience than you... _Right_?" Natasha replied with a raised eyebrow before smirking as an idea came to her mind. A very, eh, _sly_ idea. "I'm tired so I'm going take a nap... Don't take your eyes off the road Hawkeye," Natasha warned as she placed her head in his lap as she pretended to get ready for her '_nap_.'

"Of course Mrs Barton," Clint replied, smiling as Natasha began to 'dose off.' Little did the archer know that the Russian was beginning to plan her revenge for him continuing to keep their destination away from her.

_**Three Hours Later... Some Gas Station in the middle of nowhere, America...**_

"Nat, come on, I need to get out to get gas... I don't want you to be lying in an uncomfortable position," Clint whispered as he tried to wake his wife up, the ex-Russian haven actually fallen asleep about an hour ago.

"Ugh... Clint... Wher-... What time is it?" Natasha mumbled as she finally sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly with her left hand, her wedding ring shining in the bright sunshine.

"Given the fact that we left at 13.34 and it's only been four hours and a bit; it's 19.47," Clint replied, gently kissing her temple. He smiled lovingly as Natasha leaned towards his touch, grinning as she grunted in frustration when he pulled away. "Don't worry Babe... I'm only getting gas and something to eat," the archer stated as he got out of the car.

"Doesn't mean I have to like you not being in here while I sleep," Natasha called out before he closed the door, grinning mischievously at him through the slightly tinted glass window.

Clint raised an eyebrow at his wife as he filled the car up, the archer not knowing what the red head had planned for the rest of the journey. Not that he was going to complain about it. The archer quickly got sandwiches and two bottles of water for the two of them and paid for the food and fuel before returning to the car.

"Hey Babe... I got food," Clint announced as he got into the driver's seat, handing Natasha said food.

"Yeah... About bloody time," Natasha teased, grinning at her husband with a playful glare. "What took you so long?" she added, smirking as he pouted at her.

"Woman, what's with it with you and your questions today?" Clint exclaimed with an exasperated look marring his boyish features. When Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, the archer quickly quietened and turned the car back on, quickly pulling back onto the road.

"You're learning Baby," Natasha teased, smirking as he pouted in return. "I'll make it up for the teasing whenever you tell me where you're actually taking me," she added, smiling mischievously at the archer. When Clint didn't reply, the red head decided to put her plan into action.

Natasha laid her head back against her seat while resting her left hand leisurely on Clint's thigh, small circles on it, as she usually did when they decided to go for a drive in the car, tracing giving the archer a sense that nothing was off. She continued her normal actions for a while before moving her hand higher up his leg, not too much to make him question her though, fully planning on torturing her husband for the next few minutes.

"_How long until we reach our destination_?" Natasha asked in her mother tongue, biting the inside of her cheek to hide her cheeky smirk as she heard Clint's breath hitch in his throat as she moved her hand higher up his thigh, closer to his crotch.

"_Two more hours_," Clint replied in the same tongue, trying to control his thoughts as he continued to drive... Which was very hard when Natasha was doing what she was doing.

"Okay..." Natasha replied as she continued her not-so-oblivious ministrations on his leg. "Can I ask where?" she whispered with a grin.

"_Nope..._" Clint replied easily before moaning as Natasha brushed her hand against his hardening length nonchalantly. "_Nat... You tease,_" the archer grunted, watching his wife turn and look him with a feigned innocent look.

"_What did I do?_" Natasha replied, no longer bothering to hide her smirk. When he shot her a raised eyebrow, Natasha's grin grew wider. "Oh... I see what you mean... You're having a little _stiff_ problem," she stated, grinning as she cupped said stiff problem.

Clint groaned at his wife's words. '_Why did she have to make a doubled meaning pun_?' the archer thought as Natasha stroked his length through his sweat pants. "Nat... You know how I feel when you use puns like that," he stated, noting the mischievous look in the red head's emerald green eyes.

"Hard... yeah, I know... It's right here in my hand," Natasha responded cheekily, knowing exactly what her puns were doing to her archer.

"Ugh... Nat," Clint moaned, the car swerving slightly as Natasha continued to torture his length, even going as far as scraping her nails lightly over the fabric of his pants. "Why are you doing this?" he gasped, swerving to miss an on-coming truck because of Natasha's, eh, _distracting_ actions.

"Aw... Is poor Legolas Jr. getting uncomfortable?" the ex-Russian teased as she leant forward and latching her lips to his pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a lipstick stained love bite there, lapping at it teasingly with her tongue. "Keep your eyes on the road Barton... You crash, this will never _ever_ happen again," she stated, smirking at him with a sinisterly cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Fuck... Nat... You are going to be the death of me," Clint grunted as Natasha pulled his diamond hard cock out of his pants. The archer's breathing quickened as Natasha grabbed him firmly and pumped him slowly, the cool metal of her wedding ring playing havoc on his cock.

"I don't think you're really complaining about this," Natasha whispered into Clint's ear as she nipped on the lobe of his ear tauntingly. "I think it's a nice repayment for getting us a week's vacation too," she added as she blew seductively into his ear.

"Oh fuuuuccckk," Clint moaned as Natasha flicked her thumb over the head of his cock, the archer trying his hardest not to buck his hips into his wife's hand. "Nat... Tease," he gasped as Natasha suddenly leant down and took three inches of his cock into her mouth, the red head grinning as the sandy blonde moaned her name in pleasure.

"_Like this?_" Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she gave his length a long slow lick, allowing her natural accent to seep into her words, knowing the effect it would have on her normally calm and collected husband.

"Natasha..." Clint moaned, gripping the steering wheel tightly as Natasha engulfed his dick into her mouth once more, taking as much as she could in this position, using her hands to pump what she could take with her mouth.

"_Eyes. On. The. Road. Hawkeye,_" Natasha mumbled as she moved her right hand down to cup his balls firmly, feeling them tighten even further from her touch, showing that he was very close to going over the edge.

"How.. c-... I ke-... keep said eyes... on the road... when you're... d-... doing _that_?" Clint replied before shouting his wife's name as he came hard inside her mouth, his seed pumping in long ropes into her mouth. The archer slumped backwards into his seat, panting heavily as he tried to regain his thoughts.

Natasha waited until he was finished his orgasm before releasing him from her mouth with a 'pop', grinning at him mischievously as she swallowed his cum. "Mmmm... Tasty," she whispered teasingly as she leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"You. Are. A. Tease," Clint whispered into her mouth but the grin on his face belayed his words.

"_I don't think you're complaining Lover Boy,_" Natasha teased as they pulled away from each other's lips, a happy grin on each of their faces.

Suddenly, Clint pulled over into the hard shoulder, surprising Natasha slightly. "Come here Woman... It's not fair on you that I got to cum while you have to wait another hour or so until we get to the cabin," he stated as he pulled Natasha into his lap.

Natasha grinned as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck while she straddled him, allowing him to hike up her semi-long skirt to give her better room. "I knew there was one other reason to fall in love with you," she whispered teasingly against his lips before Clint kissed her hungrily, eager to give her same treatment as she had given him.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered into her mouth as he slid his left hand under the red head's skirt and up to her already soaking panties, stroking her lower lips slowing to the drenched fabric. "Nat... Such a naughty little girl... Getting wet all because you went down on your husband while he was driving," the archer whispered as he broke their kiss, moving his lips to Natasha's ear, sucking on the lobe teasingly just like she had done to him earlier.

"God... Clint..." Natasha moaned as said man slipped two fingers past her panties and into her wet pussy, making her moan and grind her hips onto his calloused hand. The ex-Russian put her head in the crook of her archer's neck in an attempt to control her body but by doing so allowed her to inhale Clint's sensual, post-orgasmic scent, making Natasha's first idea of keeping her self control go blow up in smoke.

"Fuck Nat... How are you this fucking wet?" Clint whispered into Natasha's ear as he added another digit inside her. The archer thanked whatever God that actually existed that the both of them were so agile because otherwise their current position would not be possible. Given the fact that Clint already thought that Natasha being up against the steering wheel like that was not comfortable at all. While the ex Russian was distracted, the archer let back his seat as far as he could, trying to make this as comfortable as possible for his wife.

"A certain, American moron/ archer whom is also very sexy... Have you heard of him?" Natasha taunted in between gasps as Clint continued to pump his digits inside her, the archer even adding a fourth inside her. "The way he moaned when I sucked him off when he was driving... The way his hips bucked as he came down my throat," she whispered into his ear strategically, panting as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in the bottom of her stomach. "The thought of cumming for him... That's why I'm so wet."

"Really?" Clint whispered, grinning as he felt Natasha's walls tighten around his fingers. "I think you should come for him... Right. Now," he commanded as he curled his fingers inside her.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came around her husband's fingers, her walls clamping hard around the four digits. The red head collapsed against the archer, panting as she came down from her high, her juices covering her husband's hands.

Clint slowly pulled his fingers out of Natasha and brought them to his mouth, grinning at Natasha as she looked at him with an amused raised eyebrow as she continued to try to control her breathing. "Mmmm... Tasty," he whispered, repeating her words from earlier on.

"Mmmm... I bet," Natasha whispered as she kissed him languidly but tenderly, smiling as Clint hummed approvingly.

"It gets better when we get to the house," Clint whispered against her lips, grinning his boyish grin.

"I'll hold you up to that Barton," Natasha teased as she tangled her fingers through her husband's sandy blonde hair.

"Of course Mrs Barton... I am _yours_ after all," Clint replied with a grin... _this was gonna be a very good week off for the couple... _if you guys get the picture :).

**Okay so how was that? Any comments?**

**And **_**Precious93**_**, I hope you enjoyed your request :)**


End file.
